Sunshine
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: With satisfied smiles in their faces, the two of them fall back asleep, and the rays of sun that make the room bright don't have half as much light as they have in their hearts right now.


When the first rays of Sunshine passed through the thin layer of white curtains (He had told Quinn many times that they should be dark, for obvious reasons, but she loved light of any sort), Sam stirred in his sleep. It couldn't be later than six, maybe seven in the morning, and he surely wasn't ready to get up just yet, especially not with the warm curves of Quinn's body under his arm. He had a strong grip around her shoulders, covering her bare chest, and his body curved into hers in a spooning position. They were still naked from last night's adventures and the smell of sex still filled the room, even though it had been hours since they had done it. The guy stirred once again, stretching out his legs but didn't let go of her. In her sleep, Quinn smiled. It was small and sweet, and it showed Sam everything he knew: there was no other place in the world he'd rather be right now.

Of course this was given by now. But five years later, and he still couldn't believe he had managed to get Quinn Fabray (To be Evans in the next month) to be his.

They had dated briefly in high school and, after the "Finn Hudson incident" ─ what they called it nowadays, they broke up. It had hurt like hell and Sam swore to himself that he'd never let his heart break like that, not ever again. He had dated other girls, her friends even, and Quinn had gone a weird path before she finally found herself. She was in Yale for her first year of college when he was in his senior year of high school. They saw each other twice that year, when she came home for Thanksgiving and at Mr. Schuester's wedding, but they didn't really talk. If he was being honest, Sam avoided looking at her the whole time, because he couldn't believe how beautiful and happy she looked. It stung him a little that she had completely forgotten about something they once had.

Years later, he would find out that she had slept with Santana Lopez the night of the wedding because they were trying to get back at him and Brittany for being together. Needless to say, Sam had laughed and teased her to no end, and they ended up fighting with Quinn tossing things at him and all; until, of course, they fell to bed and made love until the other had no strength to argue.

They had only gotten together when Sam moved to New York. He shared an apartment with Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel after the two decided to get married, and he felt like their adopted child or puppy or something, so at some point, he decided to get his own place. It was a hard task but he managed to do so, and the "opening night" of his bedroom/kitchen/bathroom apartment was also the night that Quinn was in the city to visit everyone. She was in her sophomore year of Yale and she had settled quite well so far, but there were always struggles and the stress. She was in New York to hopefully party with her friends and forget about all that, but she hadn't found things like that.

In their defense, Kurt and Blaine tried, but they were in that "honeymoon stage" and they couldn't keep their hands off each other or stay outside their home, their "love nest". Rachel Berry also tried but she had recently landed her first Broadway role and… well, Quinn wasn't up to hearing about that all night. What she had left was Santana Lopez, and the Latina had been cordially invited to eat buttered noodles and watch bad TV at Sam's new place that night. She brought Quinn along and, after a couple of beers, the three of them were laughing hysterically and talking about high school days. Don't ask them how it ended up, but Santana Lopez woke up in the other side of the city and Quinn woke up naked in between Sam's recently bought Spiderman sheets with his very bare self on top of her. All that they know is that they had breakfast, laughed and, before she could leave back to New Haven, Sam said something that she keeps in her memory up until this day.

"I lost you once, Q. I don't want to lose you again, ever again."

And he didn't. Quinn started visiting more often than not, and Sam found a job while he went to college, so he had money to visit her as well. They decided to be exclusive, but didn't use the words "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" until Quinn's mother was in town and Sam as well. That was how she introduced him that night, and Judy Fabray was quick to realize that "Isn't that the cute blonde boy you dated in high school, darling?" It was almost like they had never been apart, but things were so much better this time. There was no pressure to be better than others, they could be themselves and the improved version of the most genuine love Quinn had ever had in her life. Nowadays, she had no doubt that Sam was the only man who had ever loved her; and the only one she wanted to do so forever.

They dated through their college years and you're wrong if you think their relationship was perfect. Distance was a capital B and it didn't fail to affect them every now and then. They would argue about the silliest things, much like the new Iron Man movie that Quinn didn't like it as much as she should have (according to him), or that one time they were Skyping and Quinn noticed a wet towel laying on his bed. Hadn't she told him to not do that already? It all came to an end whenever he gave her the "stupid goofy grin" or she batted her eyelashes in that one way that had gotten him whipped from day one. They didn't like to argue and, although they did it often, it was quick and didn't last one full hour before they realized they couldn't handle being without one another.

Quinn graduated with high honors in Yale and was offered a job as a social worker in New York. That got them in another argument, one of the most serious since their high school break-up. Quinn wasn't into the whole "living together if you're not married" thing and she decided to get an apartment on her own. Sam was obviously upset, because he couldn't see what the big deal was. Didn't she love him? Didn't she want to be with him forever? They wouldn't talk to each other for one full week before one of them caved and called the other. It was Quinn and she said that, as much she loved him, she wouldn't back down. They could see each other every day and spend the night many times, but she wasn't ready to live together. Things were tricky for one or two days later, because Sam would grumble whenever she had "to go home" but he got used. He was in his last year of college and he needed to focus on that, anyway.

Quinn's new job was doing great and, by the end of the year, Sam was graduating with honors. It was a huge accomplishment for him, and he knew he couldn't have done it without Quinn. Much like he couldn't do any other thing in his life without her. Much like he knew that his life would be dull and pathetic without her presence. And that he wanted that woman forever, for the rest of his life.

Sam Evans proposed to Quinn Fabray the night he graduated, and she had tears in her eyes when she said yes.

But they didn't get married right away, no. Here they were, one year and a half later, and there would be another month before he got married. Sam wanted to wait until he got a job (He was now a kindergarten teacher, "the cool one" as he liked to say) and Quinn wanted to wait until she was established in her own. Blaine Anderson would be his best man, and Santana Lopez was her maid of honor, although she had often said that it was "lame" that they were getting married, all Barbie and Ken-like. Quinn's and Sam's family would be arriving in two weeks to do the rehearsals and whatnot, and just last night, they had found their first apartment together. It was quite the simple one; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room area, kitchen and even a sweet balcony for sunny days… and it was theirs. They had bought it with their money, and it was now theirs. That had been the reason why the two of them decided to go wild with the wine in Quinn's apartment and ended up in bed doing, according to Sam's words, "what grown-ups do".

The guy smiled, eyes still closed, and squeezed Quinn's body closer to his. She stirred in her sleep and smiled as well, licking her lips before she spoke.

"Good morning, Sammy."

Samuel nuzzled his nose against her ear and kissed her there. He loved her sleepy voice, how sweet and girly and soft it sounded to him. "Good morning, baby. Guess who is up?"

Quinn giggled when he pressed his morning wood in between her butt cheeks, eyes slowly opening as she got used to the morning light. "It's quite difficult to know when he is _not _up, Samuel." She jokes, turning her head slightly to look at him. Sam still had his eyes closed and a relaxed expression, although the cocky and mischievous grin on his lips could very much show that he wasn't sleeping and wouldn't be any time soon.

"Oh, well. What can I do? It's the effect my fiancée holds on me."

Quinn giggled once again, and Sam let his eyes open to meet her beautiful face. He loved to hear her laughter, see her smile. It was one of his favorite "Quinn faces" and he knew it was mostly reserved for him. While Quinn was a much more relaxed person nowadays, she still held herself as a strong woman for the others and it wasn't easy to make her laugh and just be herself. Unless your name is Samuel Oliver Evans. In that case, she would always smile at you, even when you're telling jokes she can't understand.

"I think he misses me, doesn't him?" She teases, grinding her ass back at him, and Sam groans low in his throat. Quinn smirks because she loves the effect she has on him. Reaching behind herself, she takes hold of his erect penis and gives it a few pumps, bringing it to his usual self, thick and long, ready to please her in a way that no man could ever be able to. Sam grabs onto her thigh and lifts it, squeezing her soft skin. He lets Quinn guide him into herself and once he knows she is ready, he presses himself against her opening, sinking into wonderful wet heat. It seems to him, every time, that he was made to be there.

"Good?" He whispers from behind her, lips brushing against her earlobe with each letter of the word. Quinn shivers and rolls her eyes, nodding her head. He pulls all the way back from her before he is pushing in again, deeper, harder, stronger this time. The blonde lets herself loose in his embrace. Her fingernails find his arm and digs into his skin, urging him to go harder and faster, to fill and satisfy her. Sam is quick to do so, and before they know it, the bed is squeaking against the wall, the room is filled with her high-pitched moans and he is fucking her like it was the last thing in Earth.

"Good?" He repeats with a smile in his voice. Quinn licks her lips and grinds herself back, moving along with his rhythm. "Do you like it this way?" He says again, sucking on the already dark mark he left on her neck the night before. Quinn reaches down in herself and starts rubbing her clit, matching the pace of his thrusts. Her orgasm is going to be world-shattering and she knows it.

"Ah, Sammy… baby, god, I'm gonna… Sa─ Sam!" Quinn screams when her orgasm finally hits her and it is enough to send Sam over the edge. He grunts when his seed spills inside her, deep as he is, and their bodies tremble together before they collapse on the bed.

They almost always use condoms, even though Quinn is on the pill, but there are moments like this when they just need to be close as possible.

Quinn smiles when she finally manages to stop panting. Sam does the same thing, tightening his grip around her naked self as he pulls out of her.

"Five weeks." She says quietly, a smile spreading across her lips. Quinn's eyes are closing once again because it's so late and they're so tired. Sam's are as well, but he can hear the two words. He couldn't smile bigger when he realizes she's been counting the weeks until their marriage.

"Five weeks, Mrs. Evans. Are you ready?"

The girl licks her lips, snorting at his question. "To be yours forever? I've always been, Samuel."

Sam kisses her cheek softly and before he finally gives in to the sleep that is about to take the two of them, he whispers in her ear the three words that they had said many times already, but is never enough to represent the amount of how he feels. "I love you." Quinn was quick to reply, and it's not 'Me too' or even 'I love you too'. It's I love you. She loves him for all he is, and not only because he loves her. She loves him, as well, but doesn't "loves him too".

With satisfied smiles in their faces, the two of them fall back asleep, and the rays of sun that make the room bright don't have half as much light as they have in their hearts right now.


End file.
